towfffandomcom_de-20200216-history
Diskussion:The nether World
Ganz gut, leben die Kaldri wieder? Nidhiki (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com Profil) 18:26, 25. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Nein, sie sind gestorben dann in die Unterwelt um sich zu entschuldigen und wurden von Atakus in den entgültigen Tod geschickt. Lhikan (Lego.com Profil/Wiki-Nui/Diskussion) 18:26, 25. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Achso. Nidhiki (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com Profil) 18:27, 25. Okt. 2008 (UTC) wie findet ihr das erste kapitel? Lhikan (Lego.com Profil/Wiki-Nui/Diskussion) 18:28, 25. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Super! Schöner und düstere Anfang für die Geschichte. Aber warum hast du "What a beautiful Wedding“ gelöscht? --Jadekaiser 18:44, 25. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Er hat es nicht gelöscht. Nidhiki (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com Profil) 18:46, 25. Okt. 2008 (UTC) guter anfang Kailani (Profil) 18:48, 25. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Habe die Kurzgeschichte gefunden und war von ihr begeistert!!! --Jadekaiser 19:04, 25. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Gut dass sie dir gefällt. Lhikan (Lego.com Profil/Wiki-Nui/Diskussion) 08:50, 26. Okt. 2008 (UTC) hey wie kann schon eine geschichte von Bima nicht cool sein? Kailani (Profil) 08:57, 26. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Danke für die Komplimente. Aber in meinen Augen sind die Geschichten von uns allen gleich gut. Lhikan (Lego.com Profil/Wiki-Nui/Diskussion) 09:07, 26. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Meine neue ist Light in the Shadows. Hast du schon Schlacht um Otro Nui 2 fertig gelesen? Dann solltest du wissen, worum es in meinem neuen Teil geht. Nidhiki (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com Profil) 09:19, 26. Okt. 2008 (UTC) wie findet ihr das neue kapitel? Lhikan (Lego.com Profil/Wiki-Nui/Diskussion) 09:46, 26. Okt. 2008 (UTC) cool richtig spannend Kailani (Profil) 09:51, 26. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Armer Jadekaiser, ich würde genauso handeln, wie Teridax es gesagt hat... wenn ich Jade wäre... Nidhiki (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com Profil) 09:55, 26. Okt. 2008 (UTC) tja aber ich denk er wird teridax besiegen (und seine schwester auch xD ) Kailani (Profil) 09:58, 26. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Lasst euch überraschen. Lhikan (Lego.com Profil/Wiki-Nui/Diskussion) 10:00, 26. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Okay^^ Nidhiki (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com Profil) 10:01, 26. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Schönes Kapitel! Bin mal Gespannt wie mein Toa Ego Handeln wirde. Wäre er im Geheimen Rat, würde er aber der Pflicht vorang gewehren und sich nicht erpressen lassen. --Jadekaiser 10:03, 26. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Ok, ich werde das in meine Geschichte miteinbeziehen. Lhikan (Lego.com Profil/Wiki-Nui/Diskussion) 10:06, 26. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Das brauchst du nicht lass es! Ich finde es sehr gut, das deine Toa keine gefühlslosen Eisklötze wie meine sind. Wie ich schon mal beschrieb schlummert in allen meinen Toa etwas sehr kaltes und Böses. Turaga Rufus --Jadekaiser 10:13, 26. Okt. 2008 (UTC) ok, dann schreib ich jetzt mal weiter. Lhikan (Lego.com Profil/Wiki-Nui/Diskussion) 10:14, 26. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Cooles viertes Kapitel. Wird Amaya die letzte fehlende Toa des Wassers? Nidhiki (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com Profil) 10:30, 26. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Super! So werden an den richtigen Stellen Geschichten verknüpft! Turaga Rufus --Jadekaiser 10:31, 26. Okt. 2008 (UTC) ja, das ist sie, dann werde ich noch zwei Toa des Eises und einen Toa des Magnetismus (wahrscheinlich) dazutun. Lhikan (Lego.com Profil/Wiki-Nui/Diskussion) 10:31, 26. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Dann fehlt noch ein Toa des Steins. Nidhiki (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com Profil) 10:33, 26. Okt. 2008 (UTC) machst du zu Naho eigentlich noch ne figur übrigens könntest du doch Toa-Nuva als Toa des Magnetismus einbauen Kailani (Profil) 18:13, 27. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Stimmt. Ich finde das neue Kapitel gut. Nidhiki (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com Profil) 18:14, 27. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Wenn er das will gerne. Lhikan (Lego.com Profil/Wiki-Nui/Diskussion) 18:14, 27. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Super schönes Kpitel! Aber wen Meinst du damit? Turaga Rufus Zu Naho mache ich recht bald eine Figur, ich werde auch die Szene fotographieren in der Naho stirbt. Ich hab nur gerade "viel" in meinem Zimmer zu tun, ich baue den Eingang für die Toa-Tiefseeraupe in Toa-Größe nach um den Toa Mahri auch ein "Podest" zu bauen. Lhikan (Lego.com Profil/Wiki-Nui/Diskussion) 18:17, 27. Okt. 2008 (UTC) ich habe ja Toa-Nuva las Ledras bei mir eingebaut (muss ich ihm ja noch sagen) ich finde das neue Kapitel auch sehr schön Naho muss sehr glücklich gewesen sein, aber machst du jetzt nun ne figur zu ihr???? ^^ p.s. kann ich dann mit einem deiner Toa des eises zusammen kommen????? (also der der kein benutzer ist xDDD) Kailani (Profil) 18:17, 27. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Wie meinst du das jadekaiser? Natürlich, einer ist ja noch frei. Lhikan (Lego.com Profil/Wiki-Nui/Diskussion) 18:18, 27. Okt. 2008 (UTC) An wen die Frage " Wenn er das will gerne. " gerichtet war. Turaga Rufus an Toa-Nuva ^^ Kailani (Profil) 18:22, 27. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Super! Weiter so! --Jadekaiser 18:07, 29. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Super Geschichte! Ich hoffe das Jadekaiser seiner Prüfung gewachsen ist. Ich bin wirklich gespannt Wie es weitergeht! --Jadekaiser 18:26, 30. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Ich schreib jetzt gleich weiter. Lhikan (Lego.com Profil/Wiki-Nui/Diskussion) 18:27, 30. Okt. 2008 (UTC) super Kailani (Profil) 18:28, 30. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Cardrax, abgeleitet von Codrex, gute Idee Kailani (Profil) 18:32, 30. Okt. 2008 (UTC) das neue kapitel ist gut gelungen, wann schreibst du das nächste ??? Kailani (Profil) 18:39, 30. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Das nächste wird wohl noch auf sich warten lassen. Lhikan (Lego.com Profil/Wiki-Nui/Diskussion) 18:41, 30. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Wiso dass denn????? --Jadekaiser 18:43, 30. Okt. 2008 (UTC) schade^^ Kailani (Profil) 18:46, 30. Okt. 2008 (UTC) #. Um die Spannung zu erhöhen. #. Muss "The buried Ones" aufholen. Lhikan (Lego.com Profil/Wiki-Nui/Diskussion) 18:46, 30. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Ach so! Ich dachte schon das schlimmste! Du hättest keine Lust mehr Bionicle Storiys zuschreiben! Das eine Sache offen endet macht es wirklich spannender! Habe ich auch bezüglich einer Sache gemacht! --Jadekaiser 18:51, 30. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Ist Teridax bei der Explosion gestorben? Nidhiki (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com Profil) 09:42, 1. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Wer weiß^^ Lhikan (Lego.com Profil/Wiki-Nui/Diskussion) 09:49, 1. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Bei mir ist Teridax schon tot, aber ein Makuta wird ihn ersetzen. Nidhiki (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com Profil) 09:50, 1. Nov. 2008 (UTC) In meiner Geschichte ist Teridax zwar noch am Leben, er ist jetzt aber auch kein Makuta mehr. Er ist jetzt ein Lebender Maxilos und wird sollte diese Hülle zerstört werden auch sterben. --Jadekaiser 11:35, 1. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Wir sind voll die Makuta-Killer xD Nidhiki (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com Profil) 11:38, 1. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Icarax und Mutran sind auch schon tot! --Jadekaiser 11:39, 1. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Bei mir sind die beiden die letzten Lebenden. Okay, Krika ist in einer anderen Dimension gefangen... Nidhiki (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com Profil) 11:40, 1. Nov. 2008 (UTC) das neue kapitel ist super!!! Ich freu mich schon auf die nächste Geschichte, ich wette Teridax lebt noch Kailani (Profil) 13:45, 1. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Laut der Story-Seite gibt es noch Dark Mirror, dann ein neuer Abschnitt odeer nichts mehr. Nidhiki (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com Profil) 13:47, 1. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Nach Dark mirror gibt es einen neuen Story-Abschnitt. Lhikan (Lego.com Profil/Wiki-Nui/Diskussion) 13:50, 1. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Juhu, du hattest mal gesagt, dass das wahrscheinlich dein letzter sein wird. Eben nur wahrscheinlich! Nidhiki (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com Profil) 13:51, 1. Nov. 2008 (UTC) was hat Dark Mirror mit deiner story zu tun (und sag jetzt nicht warts ab !! xD) Kailani (Profil) 14:08, 1. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Sie hat nur den gleichen namen. Lhikan (Lego.com Profil/Wiki-Nui/Diskussion) 14:14, 1. Nov. 2008 (UTC) also hat es nichts mit dem parallel-Universum zu tun Kailani (Profil) 14:16, 1. Nov. 2008 (UTC) nein. Lhikan (Lego.com Profil/Wiki-Nui/Diskussion) 14:17, 1. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Wieso steht am Ende: "ENDE... DER LEGENDE" ??? Nidhiki (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com Profil) 14:28, 1. Nov. 2008 (UTC) der epilog ist schön es ist zwar kein richtiges Happy End aber ein wneig schon @Skorpi: weil das sich gut reimt xD Kailani (Profil) 14:30, 1. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Das ist mal ein Argument ^^ Nidhiki (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com Profil) 14:32, 1. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Das steht dran, weil es nur noch eine Kurzgeschichte über uns geben wird, und dann eine Pause, von unserem Team. Lhikan (Lego.com Profil/Wiki-Nui/Diskussion) 14:38, 1. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Naja, ich bin ja Takua xD Nidhiki (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com Profil) 14:40, 1. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Nen ganzen Kontinent zu Opfern ist schon hart aber Teridax ist wohl ein für alle Mal hin? --Jadekaiser 11:38, 2. Nov. 2008 (UTC) das wir ne weile aussetzen ist schade Kailani (Profil) 11:44, 2. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Beeindruckend! Ein echter Meister seines Fachs xD: Diese Story ist interessant, spannend, anschaulich und lebendig... oder kurzum: Mal wieder ein echtes literarisches Meisterwerk deinerseits! Respekt! [[User:Waruru|'Waruru']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|', der Schattenjäger']] 20:50, 7. Sep. 2009 (UTC)